


Love in Askr

by Hamelio



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: French Kissing, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio
Summary: After many battles fought together, Linus have something to say to Ike.
Relationships: Ike/Linus Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love in Askr

**Author's Note:**

> I guess one of the perks of Heroes is the pairing that you can made, and I decided to write somethin after seeing the S-support between Ike and Linus. Enjoy !

"Ah, man, you're finally here ! " said Linus, going towards Ike when he saw him approching where he t was waiting him. Ike, lost in his thoughts, looked up to see Linus when he heard the sound of his voice.

" Of course I came." Ike replied, stoic as always, before looking around him "... I don't see the two others. I thought the summoner wanted to talk to the four of us about strategy, as we're one of his main team, and this was the reason why you asked me to come." explained the blue haired man, who was thinking that it would be a strategy talk when Linus told him that he wanted to see him in a particular place - even if that place wasn't in Askr's castle, but in one of the plain around the castle.

" No, it's not that ! I just wanted to see and talk to you. All alone !" The big smile on the brown haired man's lips, definitely attractive, was strange for Ike's mind, because he didn't see why Linus would be so happy and eager to simply speak to him, even if the two strong men became friends, having fought many battles together under the orders and strategies of their friends the summoner.

" You wanted to talk about what ?" asked Ike, as always straight to the point.

Even if the two men were really different - Linus was brash, loud and impulsive when Ike was stoic, more composed and quiet, the two men also have a lot of common points. For the two, family were really important, be it blood related family or people that their hearts picked, and for Linus or Ike, nothing was more important than protecting their family. 

Moreover, the two loves training with the other. Their training sessions could last for a long time, with how strong the two were. These battles, training and talks after the battles - be it only with the other or with their others friends met in Askr leads to a strong a friendship...

" I wanted to talk about the fact that I love you, Ike !" ... That seems to have deepened into love -at least, for Linus, who took Ike's lips in a kiss that was like him : fiery and wild. The Mad Dog put his two hands on the face of the Radiant Hero, who seemed stun, to push his tongue inside the mouth of the blue haired man. This passionate kiss last for a while, until the two were breathless. 

" Huh...Huh..." Ike was panting heavily, not knowing before that it was possible before to feel that many things with a single kiss. Linus, on the other seems proud of the mess he did of Ike, with a big grin on his lips.

" I told you I was a great kisser the other night didn't I ?"

"... You don't want to wait for my answer, before smiling like an idiot ?" said Ike, when he got his ability to speak back, with also a big smile on his lips. He couldn't help himself, in front of the Mad Dog.

" I don't have to. I saw the way you ogle at me and my open shirt and the way you look at me !" laughed Linus, making Ike blush, because these were facts that he couldn't denied. He couldn't help himself, most of the times. Linus's abs and face were just that entrancing to him.

"You're a fool, sometimes... But I love you." said Ike softly, before Linus caught him into another passionate and burning kiss, that left the two this time breathless and gasping "...Were you forced to bite my lips ?" asked Ike, trying to sound mad, even if the sting of Linus's teeth was nice.

"Are you forced to watch my abs and pecs ?" teased the brown haired man in return, who flexed when he saw that Ike was "ogling" him again, making the stoic man madly blush. Linus couldn't resist the temptation to kiss Ike again, who returned the kiss, and put his hands under Linus's coat to feel his muscles, making the brown haired man smile in the kiss. 

For teasing more his -now- lover, Linus put his hand beneath Ike's shirt, to rub the muscles under, and he felt proud when he saw Ike shivering. After that kiss, another one happened - and far from the last -, and the two young men were now madly and radiantly in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Keep in mind that English isn't my mother tongue !


End file.
